The Moose Effect: A Destiel Scene
by drwhoandstuff
Summary: A brief parody of a typical instance defining Sam and Dean's life, triggering an abrupt and delicious lemon one-shot starring Destiel. Romantic, Funny, Sexy, Hot, but also written to be silly. Except for when it's serious. But really, isn't that what Destiel is at the end of the day? (Also spot the cheesy lyrics!) TAGS: Dean/Cas, DomDean, DomCas, SPNparody, SubDean, SubCas, TopDean


Dean sits at the table in the latest motel with Sam, slouched in a seat, watching Dean struggle to open a tin can. Sam had that eager glint in his, eye; The eagerness to prove himself.

"I CAN DO IT DEAN!" Sammy declared confidently.

"Sammy no, you'll cut yourself," Dean replied without even looking up at his little brother. "Or worse," he continued, momentarily setting down the can upon the table, "YOU'LL DIE." As Dean lifted his eyes to meet Sam's with that glossy, brotherly, serious look, he added, "And be damned if you think I'm gonna let that happen."

"I CAN DO IT THOUGH DEAN. YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING, GAWD. I'M NOT A BABY!" Sam's face contorted itself into to finest pouty face that has ever been pouted.

After a moment of silence, Dean broke it with a gruff crack in his voice as he mumbled, "Ok... You're right... *speech about trust and something about family*" Dean firmly slid the can over to Sam across the table. Faster than you could say "Christo," Moose had cut himself on the neck somehow and immediately began to bleed out on the motel floor.

"DAMMIT SAMMY! CAS! CAS! DAMMIT CAS!" Dean began putting pressure on Sam's neck and whispered sweet nothings as he waited for his baby in a trench coat to show up. IF, he showed up.

Before Dean could damn someone else, Cas had made himself present.

"I came as soon as you called."

In a frantic state, Dean turned to his magic bible thumper. "It's Sammy, Cas! He got himself hurt real bad..."

"Of course he did." Cas didn't even bat an eye as he pressed his finger to Sam's can-cut jugular and healed it up. "He'll need rest, but he should recover shortly."

"I shouldn't have let him open that can alone..." Dean blinked dramatically as he looked up and away from Sam's unconscious body; guilt already washing over him.

"You did what you thought was right," said Cas, placing a comforting and stern hand on Dean's closest shoulder.

PLOT TWIST: Cas knows that look. The way Dean looks off to the right and at the ground. Dean believes Cas won't take notice of the glossiness of his fanfiction green eyes, but he does. Cas knows all too well the dangers of can opening and what it took to allow Sam the risk; and now...

"Dean," He said reassuringly, caressing Dean's face with his right hand. Dean tried to pull away, but Cas firmly guided Deans face to his, creating just enough sexual eyeball sex to drop some panties. "There is no one in this word you love more than your brother Dean. I know that to be true."

Dean, blinked and grasped Cas's hand pressed gently against his cheek..."No, you don't know, Cas..." Cas furrowed his brow in confusion- you know, in the way that he does. "Because you can't possibly know how much I love you."

Cas just stared at him in wonder. This beautiful human he had become so devoted too... So attracted to. Dean was the closest to heaven he'd ever been. Which is crazy, cuz' he basically lived there...

Cas knew Dean wouldn't say more. Cas knew that he couldn't say more. But that was okay because Cas knew what Dean wanted, what he needed. Cas had just been too afraid to ask the writing staff to make it canon...

"Dean..." said Cas desperately as he touched his forehead to Dean's in that way that OTP's do.

"Goddamn it Cas!" Dean shouted as he took Cas's face in his blood soaked hands, not even acknowledging the metaphor there, and kissed him with the ferocity of a thousand episodes.

Cas immediately felt dizzy, his lips being taken over by Dean's. He would give him this. All Dean ever wanted was some control, and this was something Cas could give him unconditionally. Himself. And it was his pleasure. Cas's legs began to give underneath him and he managed to catch himself using his hand that had been, only moments ago touching Dean's face. Cas gripped Dean's hair tight as if raising it from perdition, causing Dean to release a low growl from the back of his throat. Cas let him in and began to kiss him back kindly, responding once again to Dean's lead. Cas and Dean began to undress each other as they moved into "a" bedroom.

Though Cas knew Dean felt like he was in control, it was Cas guiding them fluently to the bed. Here, Cas could give his full attention to Dean, which is all he ever really wished he could do. Cas was always impressed by Dean on a supernatural level. His spirit and strength (being a human) never ceased to amaze him. But it wasn't until now that Cas could see his body, elegant by design, and scarred from the wear and tear of all Dean had endured. But his scars reminded him that the past was real, and Cas would tear his heart open just too feel.

Dean was so overcome with emotion that he was desperate to just show Cas- to tell him in the best way he knew how, that he needed him and loved him for all that he had done. Dean was no stranger to repressed emotions, but when he could fuck, he could share his dirty little secret; That he cared too much.

Dean knew they were no longer clothed, but Cas's form was never the trigger for Dean. It was Cas's conviction, the grace within him that made him who he was. It was the similarity they had, of doing what they think is right and playing with the hand they were dealt, that connected them. They fought purgatory together, they beat the angels together, and they had both sacrificed so much, but Dean knew, he KNEW, Cas had gone above and beyond what he could have ever dreamed of for him. No one had ever shown him so much loyalty, so much bravery. He was so much more than a man, he was an angel. HIS angel. And it was Cas that he was attracted too, and not so much his tender skin, or his devastating eyes.

Cas, guided Dean on top of him, unsure of what the following would bring but not caring, so long as it would bring some sort of comfort or pleasure to Dean. Their lips finally separated as Dean began to explore Cas's body with his mouth. He positioned himself just so at Cass's entrance, and thrust gently into him. Cas, moaned quietly and quickly with a subtle discomfort, hoping Dean wouldn't notice. But Dean did notice. He noticed everything about Cas. Dean snapped his head up, and urgently returned to Cas's lips, trying to soothe any doubt or discomfort Cas may have had. Cas, began to grind into Dean inviting him further and faster, harder. Dean grabbed Cas by the arch of his back and lifted him ever so slightly. With his other hand he supported his shoulder and began to suck and nibble feverishly at Cas's neck. Cas's breathing was hard, and he had never felt more human then in this moment. He was so overcome by Dean, he could begin to feel himself near the edge. As Dean fucked harder nearing his own climax, he leaned Cas's head back on the pillows under them and grasped his hardened shaft. Dean had a firm idea of how to do this.

He began to slide his hand firmly up and down Cas's length, countering every thrust of his own. Cas responded to this by releasing another moan, this time one that conveyed absolute ecstasy. He arched his back, ready to climax as soon as Dean would allow him that. This was for Dean after all; it always had been. Cas's focus had long since been shattered on his own repressions, and upon this release, Cas's black wings appeared, open and sprawled across either side of the bed. Dean was taken aback, but not thrown off, as he was enchanted by Cas's angelic form. If he was to have Cas, he wanted all of him.

Dean let go of his back allowing Cas to support himself as Dean used that free hand to grip one of Cas's strong black wings. Cas wrapped his legs around the core of Dean's lower torso. Dean gave it his all and leaned in just ever so close to Cas's ear and whispered, "Cum for me, Castiel." Castiel shut his eyes tight as the heat from Dean's rugged breath dissipated from his ear. He repositioned his arms around Dean as if clinging to him for dear life, soaking in the closeness, their sameness. In the next moment Cas went rigged and Dean took one more violent thrust deep into him. They climaxed in unison, each vocalizing their own pleasure, and Dean bit down forgiving upon Castiel's throat, gripping tightly to his wing. Dean released his other hand and withdrew from Cas as he rolled over and rested his now free hand on the angel's tired arm.

As they steadied their breathing they lied together looking at nothing but the ceiling. Cas, was happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time, and he could only hope he may have contributed that feeling to Dean in some way, if even a small one.

"Cas." Dean said. The angel looked over at Dean almost as he had said his name. He gazed at Dean knowingly, as Dean continued to stare up.

"I know Dean. I love you too. Always."

Dean turned on his side to gaze gazingly into Cas's gazing eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. Castiel, smiled and leaned in for one more hungry kiss as he wrapped Dean up in him, with him, within the safety of his wings. In this moment he could shield Dean, and protect him from the world. Of all the things Cas had known to be worth dying for, Dean was the one thing worth living for.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEAN!" Yelled Sam from the kitchen, "I cut both of my wrists open trying to sit up! It's cool though! Also - is Cas here? Cuz' I woke up with his jacket draped over my face! There's blood on it..?"

Dean shot up, "DAMMIT SAM!"

"It's probably from my wrists! Don't worry about it though!"

Cas snickered, and his eyes shined a white blue light for a moment.

"What do we say Sammy! ?"

"Thank yoooooooou Caaaaasssss..."

Dean face palmed and sighed as Cas giggled and kissed him gently on the forehead his wings holding them tight. "I should go get him up before he kills himself again," Dean said as he began to shift.

"We have a minute I think."

"AAAH!" *crash*

"Or perhaps not," Cas continued.

"Will you come help me out?"

"Of course Dean," he said grinning a playful grin, "I always cum when you call."


End file.
